Parallelism
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Menma: the brilliant son of Yellow Flash. Hinata: the main heiress of Hyuuga family. Type of relationship: promiscuous and obsessive. Menma! NaruHina; SasuSaku


**Parallelism.**

_Menma: the brilliant son of Yellow Flash. Hinata: the main heiress of Hyuuga family. Type of relationship: promiscuous and obsessive. Menma! NaruHina; SasuSaku_

Summary: Menma Namikaze is the son of the infamous Konoha Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-blooded Habanero. He is calm, collected, deadly, and has a tendency to get obsessed with things that **he **owns instead of his parents, and that obsession happens to be one Hinata Hyuuga, the main heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Like Menma, Hinata could get territorial over her possessions as a result from a childhood claim of her father that her loser sister is stronger than her. Due to fear that **some girl **would best her in claiming Menma, she goes ballistic at everyone who dares to be close to her man. And did I mention that they don't really care about what people think about their promiscuous relationship? Well, this is their tale.

* * *

_"Ara, as expected of Minato-san and Kushina-san's son!"_

_"Che, no wonder Menma-san is the best, his parents are-"_

_Nobody got it._

_All of them were bunch of morons. Nobody saw him for him really. Every single one of his achievement, including his promotion to ANBU ranks, were apparently thanks to the fact that his parents happened to be Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. _

_Menma hated those people. They made him feel as if he didn't matter, like he had nothing at all. Nothing belonged to him, not even his face. Sometimes, looking like the perfect copy of your father with your mother's attitude made him feel so detached to the point that he really thought that he should outgrow them. _

_During his transitional period, everyone thought that he was strange. Minato and Kushina, oblivious to their son's obvious change, kept on going like nothing was wrong. _

_And it was also within this time that he met one Hinata Hyuuga._

_Hinata Hyuuga was like him. If he underwent major transformation from a loud, noisy, and obnoxious kid into a calm, collected, and deadly ninja... then Hinata Hyuuga had underwent a transformation from a shy, quiet, and meek girl into a powerful, headstrong, and ballistic kunoichi. Just like magnets, opposites attract, and somehow, they were glued together._

_The blond didn't exactly remember the details regarding how his relationship with the eldest daughter of the Main Branch of Hyuuga clan, but he rather liked it._

_If Menma was overly territorial with his belongings, Hinata was obsessive over hers. It all clicked. They'll never lose each other._

* * *

_"I do not need a loser who'd lose to this 5 year old Hanabi."_

_After hearing those words... Hinata remembered feeling an emotion she was aware of, yet never hit her so hard. She ran from the sliding door she was leaning to directly to her father, completely disregarding the _graceful _and _powerful _Gentle Fist style that her family worshipped like no tomorrow. So what? So what if she can't master Gentle Fist well? She had thousand other ways to win!_

_Kicking and thrashing about on her father, Hinata ignored the pleas to stop around her. She didn't care. Not anymore. Hinata was the first born. The __**main **__heir. Not some outcast to be called a fucking __**loser!**_

_"You are unbecoming of a shinobi, Hinata." Her father chimed mercilessly as he avoided or blocked all of her attacks easily. But when she grew tired of her father's verbally abusive tendencies, she took out a kunai from her pocket and pointed it to Hanabi's neck._

_"Who's the loser now, __**dad**__?!" Hinata bellowed for the entire clan to hear and see. The main heir, the __**shrimp loser **__Lady Hinata was a grown up shinobi now._

_Nobody got it._

_In truth, Hinata felt ostracized from her own peers. So she lost one spar against her sister. And from that fight alone they decided to just... replace her? Forget that __**she **__was the first born?_

_Unforgivable._

_Hinata grazed her sister's cheek with her kunai, making her father's favorite daughter bleed. Hanabi trembled greatly. Hah. Where was the cockiness the brat had when she kicked Hinata on her face?_

_"Hah! You don't suit being the main heiress, Hanabi, __**I **__do." Hinata taunted, zipping off the zipper on her pale pink jacket to reveal her see-through fishnet suit. "How about another spar here, sister? The winner gets to succeed the Main Branch?" Hinata was done playing goody-two-shoes. __**She was not a loser**__. And she will __**prove **__it._

_Hanabi stood up shakily, taking out a single kunai from her hip. Hinata smirked. Both girls activated their Byakugan, letting the entire clan see their fight._

_Neji, Hinata's designated protector, was amidst the crowd during the fiasco. He never thought that meek girl he'd seen all those years ago during her birthday was this brave and bold. The coward Lady Hinata was gone, replaced by this girl who used the Gentle Fist style so roughly on her own sister. _

_A few minutes later, the fight ended with Hinata nearly stabbing Hanabi's chest to make her _bleed_. The entire clan felt gruesome at the display of power. _

_"T-the winner is Lady Hinata." Ko whispered fearfully, not recognizing the girl who was supposed to be his charge. Hinata smirked, let go of her kunai, and turned at her father. "I am __**not **__weaker than Hanabi, father." She said as she bowed, leaving her crying sister on the floor._

_As Hinata turned away, she felt herself change. She couldn't go back into being goody two shoes anymore, so why not go out of her way to just be herself then? To hurt everything that hurt her, and to do whatever she pleased._

_Hinata went to her room, changed her full-body fishnet suit with the ones that only covered her chest. She changed her pants to shorts and put on a red lipstick on her lips._

_Examining herself on the mirror, Hinata almost can't recognize the quiet and meek girl who used to sit on the back of the class, admiring the class' biggest enigma and her longtime crush; the mysterious and elusive Menma Namikaze. With a smirk on her face, she decided that the blond would be __**hers**__._

* * *

_After both kids underwent a huge transformation (with Menma keeping a fox ANBU mask within his academy backpack and Hinata being announced as the official heiress of Hyuuga clan), they started to gravitate to each other._

_Menma would read a book on the tree branch, while Hinata would stand on the swings to play. They both didn't seem to care about the class' number one heart throb Sasuke Uchiha and his girlfriend, the Yondaime Hokage's daughter, Sakura Haruno. _

_For most of the part, Hinata only played in the swings because Menma was there. If Menma was somewhere else, say- the library, maybe she would have gone there too. If the blond realized that Hinata was purposefully approaching him, he didn't show it._

_After a week of silent companionship, Hinata began to talk, asserting questions that Menma would answer back politely. And after two months, the two shared a bond that nobody understood. How come Menma and Hinata got together? Nobody was smart enough to comprehend that they both bonded over the same feeling: Nobody understands them._

_During the genin team placement, Menma eventually disappeared, donning the ANBU mask he had so rightfully earned from the Hokage. Hinata was placed with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, the tracker team. The two boys had thought that she was going to be a noisy, whiny, and bitchy girl. But Hinata convinced them that she hated noisy and whiny girls and she was only bitchy if it was something that had to do with Menma._

_Various things happened, and she didn't see Menma for almost a year. And when she did see him, he was inhaling a bowl of ramen in the Ichiraku. _

_Hinata snapped, feeling severely pissed as her lover ignored her in the favor of his ramen. The Hyuuga heiress forcefully turned Menma around, sat on his lap, and tried to suck in the noodles in Menma's mouth with her own. _

_Menma had liked the challenge, and the couple ended up emptying Menma's bowl with a fierce sucking battle that looked like a passionate making out session by other people in the vicinity._

_As the heiress of Hyuuga (or Namikaze in Menma's case), Hinata should have been ashamed with her behavior. But she didn't. She liked Menma too much for her to care about things like that. What she wanted was Menma. So Menma she would get._

* * *

Today was Menma's birthday.

It was also the day that he would disappear from the village to avoid any kind of celebration. But Hinata knew exactly where he would be. Menma wasn't a loud person, he preferred peace and quiet, an ideal environment to relax. Although he hated rowdy things, it didn't mean that he didn't appreciate something like a book and chips to relax.

"Hinata-chaaaan!" Hinata turned to the redhead woman who called her. She didn't smile. "Ah, hello, Kushina-san." Kushina Uzumaki, Menma's mother, was a fiery woman who'd had the temper of all Uzumaki clansmen combined. She was one of the reasons why Menma had hated being rowdy. "Do you know where Menma is? Today's his birthday, but I haven't seen him anywhere!"

_Probably because he really didn't want to celebrate. _Hinata put on a sickeningly sweet smile. "I haven't seen him too, Kushina-san. Doesn't he have a mission today?" Kushina-san didn't look convinced, but then she smiled anyway. "Does he? I swear that boy never tells me anything! Well then, I guess I'll see you around, Hinata-chan."

When she watched the lady left, Hinata then looked up to the Hokage Monument and flickered away from the street.

Just like how she had predicted it, Menma was there. He stared listlessly to the blue sky above them. It was always like Menma to just sit down and enjoy the scenery around him, after all.

"Happy birthday, Menma." Hinata said as she leaned down to her boyfriend, nibbling at his ears. Menma hummed at her as she let her tongue wetted his ear. "Hinata," he acknowledged, still not bothering to look away from the sky. But as Hinata's tongue went down to his jaw, and then his neck, Menma actually turned to lick her lips with his own.

Now, _this _was the reason why Hinata fell so hard. Menma was an absolute god in sexual activities. It was also the reason why she never even thought of being unfaithful, despite the fact that almost all male on her village wanted her.

Menma never minded if she had wanted to kiss him in public, and she never minded if Menma decided to grope her as well.

"You know, Ko is likely to be here for a patrol today." Hinata snorted at the mention of her guardian. She let herself be pulled by the brunet's hand and sat on top of his lap. "Who cares?" Hinata breathed out as her lips collided again with Menma's. "I like you more than I like Ko, you know?" Menma chuckled. "Of course I do,"

It didn't take long for their intense make out session to take a turn to a full blown sex. It felt weird to be moaning and screaming in ecstasy right on top of the village founder's head. If Hashirama Senju was still alive... he'd probably be mortified. But that was just how Menma and Hinata were. They never cared if people shriek and gasp from finding them in various activities.

* * *

The morning in Konoha was painted golden, it was one of the reasons why Sakura liked waking up in the morning.

It was lonely to wake up alone in her spacious home, but at least, she could see her father's face painted in the shade of morning glow. A smile grew on her face as she brushed her hair. Sasuke-kun will pick her up in a few minutes with a rose in his hand, as per usual.

A few minutes after she was done dressing, she could hear the door being knocked. She called a very loud 'come in' to the man outside, knowing full well that it would be her boyfriend, the hottest guy in the entire village, Sasuke Uchiha.

Despite being known as the resident playboy, Sasuke cherished her so much. Probably because she understood the pain of solitude, of being left by the people they cared the most. But, whatever the reason, Sakura was glad that Sasuke came today.

After putting down the rose Sasuke-kun had brought for her, the couple held hands while heading to the top of Hokage monument, the place where Sakura could feel close to her late parents. Having her father's face carved into a mountain was an excellent reminder, after all.

But when they got to the top, she was surprised to see that she and Sasuke-kun weren't alone. There were also Menma and Hinata, sleeping on each other. Literally.

Hinata was wearing Menma's gray robes while the Namikaze was shirtless, and she was sprawled messily on top of the brunet's body. They smelled like sex through and through. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who then rolled his eyes, as if this wasn't the first time he caught this pair doing sex in public.

The pink-haired daughter of the fourth Hokage was reminded of the day that she met a very different version of Ino, Hinata, and the others. The confident and strong-willed Ino, the serious and uptight Neji, the Kiba who loved dogs, and the various counterparts of her friends who had different personality.

According to Ino of that world, Hinata was a shy and modest person while Menma Namikaze didn't exist. But she mentioned a boy who looked like Menma with blue eyes and blond hair like Minato-san. He was a happy-go-lucky retard who could be reliable at times of need, the total opposite of the always-in-control Menma...

And Sakura couldn't help but feel that _if _the Menma and Hinata of that world were in a relationship... it would definitely parallel the utterly promiscuous relationship of her world's Menma and Hinata.

Oh, she almost forgot. The Hinata of that world didn't seem to be so utterly obsessive of Menma, like the Hinata of her world did. It was a huge relief.


End file.
